


You're the bullet to my gun

by WordsOfHeart



Series: 100 drabble challenge [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Clubbing, Cute, Dancing, Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Happy, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: After getting drunk at the club, an overly enthusiastic and adorable Mickey gets an idea his boyfriend wasn't expecting.''Ian, let's get couple tattoos.''100 drabble challenge : Day 2 - Enthusiasm





	You're the bullet to my gun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy drabble with an adorable Mickey and a loving Ian. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

They were moving in sync on the dance floor, bodies connected together and hips grinding in motion. Ian had his arms locked around Mickey's waist, lips pressed against his as their tongues danced to the rhythm of the music. Both boys were secretly trapped in their own little universe, eyes glued to one and other in lust.

It had taken a dozen of shots for Mickey to finally be this comfortable on the stage of the club, but Ian had succeeded. He had never seen his boyfriend so free and it suited him very well.

As more and more men surrounded them, Ian leaned down in Mickey's ear, speaking loudly into it for him to hear.

''Want to get out of here?'' He almost shouted, waiting for his boyfriend's response.

Mickey simply nodded, grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him out of the crowd. The boys stumbled throughout the stacked bar until they reached the exit, exhaling in relief as a breath of fresh air filled their lungs.

"Holy fuck. I'm so hammered.'' Mickey laughed as he softly rubbed his temples, seeing everything around him in double.

''What?!?'' Ian screamed, starring back at him with confused eyes. His ears were clogged, he couldn't hear a god damn thing.

Mickey approached his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in attempt to steady himself. He looked at Ian with sparkles and lights appearing in his spheres.

''I have a fucking awesome idea!'' He smiled widely, immediately dragging Ian along the streets of Chicago by pulling onto his arm.

Ian was too drunk to protest, following Mickey without stopping him while holding onto his body for support.

Everything was spinning around him but he couldn't care less, he was finally having a wild night out with his loving boyfriend, something that had never occurred before. The most exciting part was how enthusiastic Mickey was about his mysterious idea. He had something mischievous in mind and was nearly running towards it.

''Calm down or I'm going to puke.'' Ian cried out, having more and more trouble breathing and walking straight.

''Oh come on silly face!'' Mickey foolishly answered as Ian squeaked in laugher.

Mickey would never talk like that when sober.

When they finally reached Mickey's secret destination, a smile automatically grew wide on his face, grabbing both of Ian's hands and moving them happily into the air.

''Mhm...I love you even more when you're drunk.'' Ian smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss on his boyfriends lips.

Mickey grinned in response, making Ian spin around so he could face the sketchy little shop they were standing in front of. The redhead's face grew a pale shade of green when he understood what his boyfriends superb _plan_ was.

''Couple tattoo's.'' Mickey's smile was wide, unable to wash it away from his face.

''Wh...What...?'' The boy starred at him in shock, not really knowing what to think about that proposition.

''Come on. Would make us really official!'' He snorted, haven never felt so much joy fulfill his heart at once.

Mickey pulled his shirt up, pointing his ribs proudly and showing off the spot he wanted to get his piece of art done. Ian on the other half looked less convinced, eyes opened wide and heart pounding quicker than it ever should.

''I...I really don't know Mick.'' He sighed, trying to listen to his inner voice that was screaming to take a  responsible decision.

''A small one...Please?'' Mickey's eyes were getting tearful, clearly really taking his proposition at heart.

Ian could feel the pain he was causing his boyfriend in every hesitation he was showing, trying to convince himself that a small drunken tattoo would be something funny they would always make him remember how much he loved Mickey. He took a deep breath before pushing himself into the other boys chest, wrapping his arm tightly around him and nodding against his torso.

''Alright, alright.'' He finally gave in, understanding that it was a small price to pay to make his boyfriend's beautiful smile reappear.

Mickey gasped, lifting Ian of the ground and spinning him around like in one of those cheesy chick flick movies. When Ian's feet touched the pavement, he noticed how big Mickey's grin was. His level of happiness was giving him a tingly feeling in his abdomen.

''Come!'' The older boy grabbed his hand, pulling his firmly into the twenty four hour walk in studio.

The redhead followed, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as they came face to face with a tall and muscular man covered in ink. His smile was wide, but his teeth were missing, making it all quite less appealing. Mickey tried not to laugh at his lover's facial expression, pressing his hand on his back to offer him some support. He looked like he was second away from fainting.

''So, what do you two fucker's want?" The employee asked, looking at them dead in their eye. He already had his tattoo tools in his hand, ready to grant any request.

''We...We need to think about it...for a while. Right Mick?''

The older boy noticed how much his boyfriends hands were shaking, taking them both between his in comfort

''I was thinking I could get a bullet and you could get a gun.''

''Why...? That's kind of...Morbid?'' Ian asked nervously, not really knowing where he was getting to with his weird concept.

Mickey shook his head in response, slowly rubbing his thumb into Ian's palm in attempt to soothe him down. He could see, even though he was excessively drunk, how nervous his favourite ginger was.

''Every time I got shot, you were there. ''

''I was also kind of the reason why you got hit though...Kash...Jimmy/Steve's mom.''

''But you saved me. Twice.''

The artist was now giving them weird looks, finding it strange that both of them were both openly talking about gunshots.

''Look... you going to get a tattoo or not?'' The man asked annoyingly, starring at them with his arms crossed.

''Ian?'' Mickey smiled at him, wanting the redhead to take the final decision.

He softly squeezed his hand, nodding in response.

''Let's do it.'' Ian finally spoke up, keeping his eyes locked on Mickey's shinning blue spheres.

''My boyfriend said yes!'' Mickey turned to stare at the artist nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small drabble ! 
> 
> Please let me know in the comment box what you thought of it ! It alway's makes me really happy!  
> You can also leave prompts down bellow!


End file.
